Wolf Watchers
by Nocturnal Muse
Summary: AU. A short fic about the Shinsengumi! Come on, it had to happen. Not much of a story, so you'll have to really read it to find out what it's about. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Watcher

A single word condemns you,

Binds your soul to mine.

The single word is special,

One no one else can define.

It translates to love,

That's all there is to it.

But between you and me,

All that word is is "sit".

Blood splattered across the ancient alleyway bricks. A figures silver hair glimmered in the moonlight. It smiled evilly before lashing out at the next enemy. Blood was flung onto the wall, trickling down.

Smirking, Inu Yasha surveyed the damage he had done, his gaze occasionally stopping on the scarlet pools.

The katana cleaned itself as he slid it across his thumb and into the sheath. A maniacal gleam rose in his emerald eyes from amidst a pool of bright red. He turned to survey the blood on his fingers in the moonlight. Smiling, he licked the blood off, savoring the metallic taste.

Inu Yasha heard a small cry, and looked up to see a dark haired geisha staring at him with wide chocolate eyes.

"You saw me kill, didn't you?" He snarled, baring his fangs. His keen eyes picked up the small detail of a bead of sweat as it trickled down the woman's face. His ears caught her nervous swallow. He smirked again. "You did, didn't you?"

The woman gave a barely perceptible nod.

In one motion, Inu Yasha had the geisha pinned to the wall, arms pressed against it on either side of her. "I smell your fear human girl. And I'd kill you if I so desired. But, maybe I'll have a go at you, at least before I kill you."

He kissed her full on. She struggled. The demon ran kisses down her neck, and she stopped struggling. She managed to gasp out, "You are a foul beast demon."

Inu Yasha pulled back, grinning. His eyes were golden now. "A demon, am I? You don't know the half of it."

He reached for the obi knot. For all his keen senses, he didn't catch the quick movement as the geisha slipped a connected rope of beads out of her sleeve. The sash fluttered to the ground and the kimono dropped open. He pulled her from the wall and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling.

"Your mine now inu lord. Sit," she whispered.

An unknown force pulled Inu Yasha into the ground face first. "What in the seven hells?" he shouted.

The geisha pulled her kimono closed as she bent to retrieve her obi. "Don't screw with geisha, hanyou." And she walked calmly down the alley and disappeared in the moon light streets.

"Wait, I'm not through with you wench!" The silver haired creature tried to follow, but he still couldn't move. After several minutes, he attempted to follow the scent -and a lovely white plum scent it was- but couldn't pick it up.

"Damn," he muttered. "That geisha was a miko."

- - - - - - -

Inu Yasha strode down the streets of Kyoto. The demon wore the clothes common to the Bakufu era; the haori (short kimono) and the hakama (his were unpleated), all in red. His golden eyes glared from under a straw hat that hid his inhuman dog-ears from sight. The samurai daishou (for any uncultured, the double blade set); his father's second heirloom blade Tetseiga, and a plain wakasashi.

The demon had finally found the scent of the geisha from last night and had been following it all morning. The scent had merged with one Inu Yasha found familiar, but couldn't place. He leapt over the wall to the estate where the pair of smells had entered. He would have expected to be stabbed on impact. However, when Inu Yasha landed in the small Zen garden, he saw no one. He jumped on a couple rocks to reach the shoji (the cool paper doors) and sat on the wide porch to listen.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the deed has been done," he could hear the geisha say. He could barely see her through the thin rice paper, but the silhouette bowed to the floor.

_Sesshomaru_, Inu Yasha thought the name sounded familiar.

"Were you followed?" a cold, masuline voice from across the girl.

"Not last night. If Inu Yasha is half the dog you say he is, he should have been able to pick up the scent though. In fact, he might be close right now."

Inu Yasha froze. _Crap! I've been discovered. She'll say something and that Sesshomaru bastard'll be at my throat in a second!_

"And you came here? Do you want our hide out discovered by some Imperialist?"

"I see no problem. This is just temporary any way. He might side with us."

"I doubt it, Kagome-san. I will bring it up with the squad leader tonight. I will be on my way now, unless you have any objections."

"No, Sesshomaru-sama. As you wish."

The shoji slid open and the man walked out. Inu Yasha had just barely managed to jump to the roof and was breathing in silent gasps. He watched the woman bow the lord out of the room. Inu Yasha's eyes widened.

He knew Sesshomaru. The demon was one of the Shinsengumi assassins. What was more, there were closer ties than position...

Sesshomaru was at the gate when Inu Yasha reacted. He lept silently off the building and ran towards the demon, Tetseiga slowly unsheathing.

"Sit!" the girl shouted. The beads around his neck flashed white, and Inu Yasha took a face plant.

Sesshomaru turned to see what had happened. "You were right, Kagome-san. It appears that the Imperialist hanyou decided to show up. Keep him on a leash while I'm gone. See if you can persuade him."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Again, the woman bowed to the lord.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru walked out of the estate.

"What the hell did that bastard mean by persuade? What are you damned wolves planning?" Inu Yasha shouted.

"I know all about you Inu Yasha. I know that you wanted to join the Isshin Shishi only because your brother joined up with us. You want to fight."

"Yeah, and your point is?" Inu Yasha asked. Released from that unknown force, he sat up right.

"You can become a spy for us. Not to help your brother, but to assure that you can fight again. I'll make it well worth it for you." Kagome started walking back towards the house.

"Wait a second. What does that mean?" Inu Yasha started to follow the miko, only to be subdued by the "sit" again.

"Damn it wench, stop doing that!"

Kagome came back out in a few moments and, before the effects of the spell wore off, tied it around the hanyou's "collar".

Inu Yasha sat up once more. "You enjoy decking me out in all this crap, don't you? First a necklace, then a rope?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's how you see it," Kagome replied.

"Kagome!" someone shouted. Inu Yasha could hear footsteps approaching until the person came into view. He was tall and slim, one of the men that women would dub "tall, dark and handsome". The man's dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the favorite of the samurai class. He wore the attire of the Miburo; the dark blue hakama, the light blue kimono with the white zigzags on the sleeves, and the headband.

The new comer caught sight of Inu Yasha. He asked loudly, "Kagome, what is this Imperialist doing here?"

Kagome looked up innocently. "Spying."

"And he's still alive? Kagome, just what are you doing?"

"Sesshomaru-sama said he's going to spy for us. We have to get him onto our side. At least he doesn't have any real loyalties to the Ishin Shishi, or we'd have to kill him."

"I say kill him any way." His hand went to his katana hilt.

Inu Yasha popped up. "So, there really are okami in Mibu. And here I thought all it was was an idea. Just try and kill me, okami."

Kagome stood as well. She placed an arm on the dark haired demon. "Kouga-kun, don't start any fights. Sesshomaru-sama will be very unhappy if you spill blood on his lands."

"As you wish, my love," this earned an angry glare from Inu Yasha. "It wouldn't be worth much any way, to kill a hanyou."

"Say that again and it will take all the forces in the world to hold me back, ya wimpy okami," Inu Yasha snarled.

"You're nothing but a little dog shit. A pathetic excuse for a canine."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Sit!"

Inu Yasha slammed to the ground. Kouga laughed hysterically. "That's a good trick. Does he roll over too?"

"Kouga-kun. Be nice. When he joins with us, you know the rules. You can't ridicule him like that, or else you'll have to commit seppuku."

"Yes, Kagome-chan. It's all Hijikata's fault too. That demon's way to cocky, thinking he can pass as a human."

"Kouga!"

"He's not man enough to be a spy. I bet he's to scared to turn traitor and get caught."

"Knock it off Kouga."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up. I can't stand this stench. I'm going back in." An with that final comment, Kouga left.

"I'm gonna murder that okami. Kami help him!" Inu Yasha mumbled.

"Are you jealous all ready? Doesn't take you long."

Inu Yasha buried his face in his haori sleeve. He was hiding his blush. That made the straw-hat slip off his head, revealing his dog ears.

Kagome laughed. "Kawaii (cute)! Inu-chan is kawaii!" She bent down stroking his ears.

"Says you..."

"Yes. I say so. Are you going to join with us? I think you'd look good in the Shinsengumi wear."

"What'll you give me that the Ishin Shishi can't?"

"You get freedom. Those of us that have inhuman powers, myself included, have banded together to form a secretive eleventh unit all n our own. Hijikata-sama doesn't really know about it, so most of us aren't even considered in the same units. You can be one with us, where you can fit in. You wouldn't have to hide your kawaii ears that way!"

_If I get to be around her, and free, hell yeah, I'm in!_ Inu Yasha was thinking. Instead, he muttered, "Yeah, only if you stop sitting me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inu Yasha was instated officially in the Shinsengumi. Kouga would laugh that the mutt was trying to be a real dog by becoming a Mibu okami. Inu Yasha threatened to knock him upside the head. Kagome sat Inu Yasha and lectured Kouga. That was the end of that.

The hanyou still acted like he was under the Isshin Shishi. Anything Naraku-"sama" told him to do, he did. He would inform Sesshomaru (the "11th" squad leader) about the assassinations. They would still take place.

Kagome came to the Ishin Shishi head quarters on business of both kinds. She had fallen in love with Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha had loved her the moment he first saw her. Kagome played her geisha roll perfectly, saying she must just be the inu's favorite. They would pass information back and fourth in that idea, make out, and then Kagome would leave.

Inu Yasha had started truly believing in the workings of the Shinsengumi. He started believing that Naraku and the other imperialists had the wrong ideas. So many ties, the hanyou wanted to stand up and object openly. But he knew, he could play out the role of spy for a while more. At least until he saw Kagome again. That time would come and go, but he couldn't even mention it to her.

Then, finally, Inu Yasha made his stand. There was a small meeting of the 11th unit Shinsengumi. Inu Yasha stood up towards the end and requested an assignment.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to give me an assignment. I feel I have been doing the work all of the other spies are doing, and nothing more. I want to do more for the cause."

"Just because we are brothers, that does not give you right to address me as such," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Excuse me for my mistake," it was almost serious. Inu Yasha had gotten a big whooping once for his sarcasm.

"We'll see if we can dredge something up for you. Kagome-san will give you any information."

Inu Yasha was asked -not told- to press more for information. Though he wasn't quite satisfied, he found it exciting to sneak around like several of the ninja he had seen.

From that point on, Inu Yasha led a double life. One was the obedient lap dog to the Isshin Shishi, the other, the secret Miburo spy.

There is a boundary for how long something like that could go on. Inu Yasha had been patrolling the streets as a member of the Shinsengumi when a "fellow" imperialist had spotted him. Inu Yasha was forced to kill the poor soul, but he didn't feel sorry. The odd, elation arose. A crazy idea started forming. He knew what he could do for the Shinsengumi. The plan would take place right before Kagome showed up the next day.

---------

The night was crisp and windless. Inu Yasha snuck through the halls of the area the Ishin Shishi inhabited with skilled ease. His katana was loose in its sheath. The hanyou came to the room he knew to be the leader's. Naraku would die.

There was only a slight rattle as the shoji slid open. Inu Yasha padded inside. There was Naraku, sleeping at unawares. Inu Yasha smiled as Tetsuiga was unsheathed. His sword poised over his head, ready to slice, Inu Yasha paused. Should he do this? And why not? It would greatly benefit the Shinsengumi. It would greatly benefit humanity, for all that mattered. Naraku was an imperialist only because he would take over in a matter of years. _Kill him!_ His thoughts shouted.

He swung the blade in a downward arc. He was prepared for the slight sound of skin being severed. He expected the warm rush of blood on his hands. He had done things like this so many times. But he was off balanced when his blade came in contact with an iron fan. Inu Yasha looked up into the face of a woman. She was smiling slightly. Inu Yasha recovered and started stepping back.

"Where are you going, Inu Yasha? Aren't you going to finish this?" the woman asked.

Inu Yasha slowly recognized her as Naraku's personal woman. Rumor had it that she was his daughter of sorts.

"Just leave me alone, Kagura. This doesn't concern you," Inu Yasha growled.

"Killing my master has nothing to do with me? The Shinsengumi must have addled your brains. Go ahead. Try and kill Naraku. Get through me first."

"If that's what you want."

"Inu Yasha, don't lay a finger on her."

Kagura turned slightly and knelt to the ground. She bowed respectfully and stayed on the ground. "I am sorry to disturb you, Naraku-sama," she whispered.

Naraku was sitting up on his futon (not like the ones in America. The ones that the Japanese use that are on the ground) a small smile on his face. "Inu Yasha," he chuckled. "I never thought to see you here like this. Though, at the same time I always knew I would. Trying to kill me in my sleep, were you? How very honorable."

Inu Yasha jumped forward to attack. An invisible barrier sprung up around Naraku. The hanyou bounced off the shield and slid back.

"Not bad, Inu Yasha. However, you have forgotten something." Naraku held out a hand, and pain shot through the hanyou's body. Inu Yasha cried out in pain, falling to the floor.

"Kagura, take our rebellious little hanyou to the holding cell. We need to find out some information."

--------

Inu Yasha was in pain. His arms were chained above him to the ceiling, and his haori had been removed. Blood was running in steady streams down his bare chest from open wounds. Kagura stood in front of him, thoroughly enjoying her chore: breaking Inu Yasha.

Even though he was only half demon, Inu Yasha was not relenting to the torture. Nothing about the Shinsengumi passed through his lips, except that he was a member now, had been for a while, and to say anything further would result in his death, according to the code. He didn't mention he would die any way.

Naraku was standing in the shadows, waiting patiently. It was nearing daybreak. "Inu Yasha, what about that woman who always comes to your room?" Naraku asked quietly.

"She's just a geisha. I really like her style. She has nothing to do with the Shinsengumi," Inu Yasha muttered through his swollen lip.

"But...she is a miko."

"Your seeing things. She's just a plain, boring woman. She can dance, and she is great to sleep with, but that is all. She doesn't have enough wit to even think about being part of a political war."

"You love her dearly, don't you, Inu Yasha? And she is coming soon, am I right?"

"Looks like you've done your homework."

"Yes, I have. Maybe she will get you to talk."

-------

Kagome knocked again on the arched doorframe. Finally, just as she was about to leave, the door opened partially. "Yes, what business do you have here?" a young woman asked. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore grand layers of kimonos. Her eyes were a captivating, curious red.

"Um...I was sent for by one of these men. May you please show me to his room?"

"What is the charming man's name?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Ah. We just recently moved his room. If you would just follow me, I will show you where it is," a fan snapped shut as the woman started walking away.

"Oh, thank you," Kagome followed after the figure.

The woman at the door led Kagome through the household, pausing now and then to make sure the younger girl was behind her. Finally, she came to a stop in front of what looked like a shrine house. "Here we are. He should be right inside."

Kagome stepped forward. She opened the door slowly. It was a dark room, lit with a faint, inhuman light Kagome knew as an aura. She scanned the room slowly then ran forward. "Inu Yasha," she cried. Kagome draped herself over the hanyou's body, sobbing into his shoulder. "Who did this? Why?"

Inu Yasha rubbed his face against the girls. "They know, Kagome. I'm sorry. It was the best I could do."

"Know? Know what, dearest?"

"Naraku knows I am a traitor. But, that is all."

Footsteps resounded in the small confines of the room. Naraku stepped up, smiling sadistically. "Yes, Kagome. So very quaint to have another Miburo stop by. Do you want to kill me as well?"

"Inu Yasha, you didn't."

The hanyou nodded once, eyes closing in pain.

"Why you..." Kagome muttered.

"Now, Inu Yasha, is there anything else you would like to tell us? Such as the main plots of the Shinsengumi?"

"Inu Yasha, don't tell them anything. If you do, I will say it, and say it, and say it."

"But, Kagome, they'll kill you too."

Kagura walked into the room as well. "Naraku-sama, this will take too long this way. Can't we just kill them and get it over with? Everyone will be up soon and will wonder where you are."

"Very well Kagura. Do the honors. Give Inu Yasha a slow death so that he can tell us anything he wants."

"My lord," Kagura smiled, stepping closer to the hanyou's form.

"No," Kagome shouted, positioning herself in front of Inu Yasha, arms spread out.

"You can prevent this too girl. Just tell us."

"I..."

"No, Kagome. Just as you wont let me tell, I won't let you. Let death come swift," Inu Yasha whispered harshly.

Kagome turned, her eyes finally picking up the blood. Kagura slipped past the stunned girl, the metal fan slicing through the hanyou's stomach. Inu Yasha held back his scream. Kagome shouted his name as his body went slack. Kagome hurried to his side.

"Kagome, it hurts," Inu Yasha whispered."

"I know. Just...wait...for a second," Kagome hesitated. She turned to Kagura. "Have you know honor. Finish him off. This is the price for being a traitor. This is Inu Yasha's seppuku."

"Go ahead Kagura. Then maybe Kagome will be willing to talk," Naraku commented.

Snorting, Kagura swung the fan downwards. The silver-haired head rolled to the floor. Kagome's sobs echoed dully.

Naraku looked to Kagome. "What a pity. Will you meet the same fate he did? A meaningless torture and death?"

Kagura took a step towards Kagome. The geisha took several steps back. She yanked out one of the hairpins that held her hair back and held it poised at her neck. The hair that she had coaxed into the gaudy hairstyle just hours earlier fell about her in waves of raven locks. The second hairpin fell to the ground with a small clatter.

"You wont get any information out of me, either," Kagome stated loudly. Then, she shoved the sharpened pin into her throat. Women of that time were taught to conquer their disgrace as the samurai. To keep their beauty intact, they would cut the jugular vein. This is what Kagome did.

Naraku laughed, as Kagura stood back, stunned. "What pitiful fools," Naraku chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/ Endnotes:

Kagome and Inu Yasha were free from the world in which their lives had been thrown. Their bodies gone, they were free to experience whatever happened after death. Some grieved, but many didn't care. In a time of war, death was not uncommon. Honor in death was.

Inu Yasha's brother sent the word to their father that the younger son had died. Sesshomaru did not grieve. He seemed to not care. The demon lord passed it off as a noble honorable sacrifice that he didn't know his little brother could make.

The father was heart broken, though he accepted the facts. He knew that letting his son off on his own would lead to something like this.

There were none who could be notified of Kagome's death. She had no parents, and the women she worked with were thankful she was never seen again. It meant more money for them.

At the gravesite, the only one to ever show up was Kouga, the one true Miburo. He would leave flowers, thank her, and leave.

There were many who never heard of their demises because of the low profile kept by demons and inhumanly powered humans. At that time, many demons were hiding under covers in the major groups, such as the vice commander of the Shinsengumi- Hijikata. He was extremely skilled in hiding his heritage, but the demon natures often shine through.

Nearly all demons were eliminated by the dawning of the Meiji era. They were taken out by skilled demon slayers, many of who were disguised as shinobi (ninjas!). Those that remained were slaughtered in the last stand of the samurai, the Satsuma Rebellion.

However, some demons remain, cleverly hidden beneath the guise of humans. It could be a good friend of yours, or that most hated boss. But the demons are still among us.

Fin

Ok, I was bored at school and started thinking about the Shinsengumi, probably because I was reading Peace Maker (really good!) But I started thinking, what would it be like if Inu Yasha was in the Shinsengumi. Well, Kouga would really be a wolf of Mibu, of that I'm sure of. And, this fan fiction was born in my mind. It's really spotty, and for that, I apologize bows but I wanted to get the idea out. I haven't seen a Shinsengumi / Inu Yasha fic before (though I haven't looked), so I hope it is new. And, about killing Inu Yasha and Kagome, really wanted to do that. Don't flame me because of it, though. I really don't like either of them, so...yeah.

Thank you for reading if you did. Reviews are nice if you really liked it! Well, Ja ne -


End file.
